<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Earth is Space Australia Prompt by Minishadow4000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353433">Earth is Space Australia Prompt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minishadow4000/pseuds/Minishadow4000'>Minishadow4000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>No Beta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:17:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minishadow4000/pseuds/Minishadow4000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Earth is Space Australia prompt about human clasifications</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Earth is Space Australia Prompt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on a tumblr thread about how aliens would refer to humans as one category or another based on arbitrary rules</p><p>For Lee, who asked in a group chat for someone to please write this. I delivered</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Humanity had only joined the Inter-Galactic Federation a gamma year ago, roughly 10 Earth years. In that time, a great practical joke had started amongst the IGF about the humans. What started out as a translator malfunction became a major source of entertainment for the Federation. Hienze, one of the Galactic representatives meant to address a human as a “person,” however, the translator translated to “potato.” The humans were very confused to say the least. The other representatives thought this mistake was quite funny and continued to refer to humans as either “potato” or “not potato.” Once back on their ship, the representatives made a document listing all the humans as either “potato” or “not potato.” The story spread as more and more members of the IGF heard it and added to the online database.</p><p>Xieria was a control tech at the Central Office if Translations. Xe thought it was a great idea when the translation watches updated to have a built-in scanner. This made contact amongst beings a lot easier as the translator could reduce its search for language based on the being scanned. Basically, the computer scanned the being and narrowed down the possible language it could potentially speak. This made Xieria’s job a lot easier. However, the watch update had one pleasant side effect. When it scans a human, it informs the user whether or not the human is a “potato”, a “not potato” or is unassigned. If a human is unassigned, the user can assign a status to the human. Xieria loved nothing more than watching the humans scramble to understand the classifications. Since the humans were arbitrarily assigned, the humans desperately try to understand what criteria qualified as “potato” or “not potato.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>